


In The Dark Beside You

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Because My Heart Needs a Roman Lives AU, F/M, Roman Lives AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A drabble series in which Roman lives and is with Cinder during the volume 3 finale and volume 4.*may be updated with scenes from volume 5 at some point in the future, if I ever feel like writing anything for RWBY again, but for now I'm marking it as completed.





	1. Aftermath

~ In The Dark Beside You ~

For several long moments, her entire world is pain. And then, just... nothing. Her overloaded nerves stop transmitting signals to her brain and she has no idea how extensive the damage is.

She doesn't know how much time passes before her senses begin to register the world around her once more. She is certain that her aura is depleted past the critical point before she feels the first muted throb of pain pulsing through her head and neck. The rest of her body seems to be (strangely) intact.

She opens her eyes - or _tries_ anyway, but is only partially successful. Black spots dance over her small, distorted field of vision as her pain receptors suddenly decide to function at full capacity.

Her senses fade out again.

Sound returns first this time. A flapping of wings, a voice she doesn't know, a strange scraping sound, wings again. A small eternity passes in silence, followed by the sharp metallic clang of heavy, panicked footsteps against the metal rooftop...

And then, a gentle touch. Strong arms slide under her back and knees, lifting her up into a warm, familiar embrace. Not trusting her body in its current state to open her eyes or try to speak, she does the only thing she can: she clings to him.

~oOo~


	2. Her Voice

~ In The Dark Beside You ~

Dr. Watts prods and prods and prods with unsubtle jabs about Cinder's lost eye and damaged voice.

His target's teeth grind and a muscle tics in her cheek as her jaw clenches with the effort it takes her to suppress the urge to unleash her powers and reduce this fool to nothing but a synonym for her first name.

The doctor opens his mouth to speak again, but is startled into silence as Roman's cane slams down on the table. Although this action occurs directly next to her, Cinder doesn't even flinch.

"She completed her mission successfully!" Roman shouts, lifting his cane and pointing the business end of it at Watts. "What exactly have _you_ accomplished?!"

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is how I envisioned Roman's reaction to Watts' taunts when I was writing "Whisper" (the 4th drabble in my "Rust" series).


	3. Motivation

~ In The Dark Beside You ~

Roman frowns as he watches Cinder struggle to defeat the creatures of Grimm. Her efforts seem less impressive than things he'd seen her do _before_ she gained the second half of the Fall Maiden's powers.

"Shouldn't she have more power than this?" Roman wonders aloud.

"Precisely."

Roman nearly jumps out of his skin. He'd been so intent on watching Cinder that he didn't notice the big boss coming up beside him.

Ignoring his reaction, Salem continues, "It seems that Cinder needs a little more... _motivation_ to master her new powers."

And, with that, Salem plucks the cane from Roman's grasp and gives him a hearty shove which sends him stumbling into the center of the room.

The remaining creatures of Grimm immediately turn their attention to him. Whether this is due to their mistress's urging or his own fear, he does not know.

~oOo~


End file.
